Be Still My Beating Heart
by Muckefuck
Summary: Judal stumbles upon the black market, having wandered into the mess quite by mistake. Unfortunately, he doesn't have a choice but to have to buy something in order to keep from being killed. His purchase turns out to be a boy, one who Judal finds to be more of a challenge to have than he had expected.
1. Chapter 1

The screams were the worst part. The way they echoed through the poorly built house… the beatings, the screaming, the pleading; it was all too much to take in. The poor boy's eyes drifted to the ceiling of his closet of a space. There were no windows, no true lights except that of the small crack beneath the door. He just remained there in that chasm of darkness and waited.

He was always waiting there, alone in that little space. When he wasn't in complete darkness, the people would come. Their violent training made him sick. It made him want to run.

There was nowhere to run though.

Was there even a life outside of this kind of life, he wondered sometimes. Was there anything in the world besides this darkness and turmoil? It didn't seem like it.

His hopes, dreams, they all rested towards one goal. To be free of this place.

He would rather die than remain here.

The door opened in that moment, making Aladdin look over towards the figure standing in the doorway. He was going to be sold tomorrow, the other told him as they upped the dosage in the IV attached to him. He would be given to someone and his true job would begin.

He would be someone's toy.

But even then, he would be able to be free. That was the only part he could focus on.

"You will have to do just as I told you. Even if they are nervous at first, you will do just as you were instructed. If you don't, they will hurt you horribly, boy." His master knelt down next to him, holding his hand and shaking his head. "You have been so good… be sure to continue that. I don't want to see you get beaten and brought back here for the others to want to try to use again."

His master… Aladdin wasn't sure what to think of him. One moment, he was being brought here by the man, the next he was protected. He was so kind when Aladdin followed his rules though. He couldn't help but to nod to the man.

He would do everything in his power to keep his master happy. He would do everything he could to make his new owner happy.

Maybe he would escape this place forever.

Maybe there was a sun in the world, as another trafficked boy had told him.

"Judal, what a bonus, what a bonus!" Kouha came bouncing into the office, spinning around in front of his brother as Judal set up his office space and looked around the room. It was a bit different from the dusty roads and a machine gun in hand, but he didn't mind that.

"Hey, Kouha. The old hag isn't with you today."

"Yeah, Kougyoku is busy and we don't want her around for the ceremonial outing with you." Kouha smiled brightly as he slid into the seat across from Judal. "You know we always have a ceremony for executives."

"What Kouha means is that if you have plans, you should cancel them." Kouen looked over at him seriously. "We have a way of ensuring trust in our executives."

"That seemed to work last time," Judal muttered before setting his name plate onto the desk. "So what's the ceremony all about? Dinner? Golfing? I'm not much of a golfer. I don't even own clubs."

"Nothing so mundane! Good god, that sounds like something Kougyoku would come up with for our outings." Kouha smirked more. "No no, you'll see what we mean. Trust me when I say it's something that will really throw you onto your feet and drive you wild. We'll know a lot more about your ability to handle situations and your other abilities after this."

Were they going to kill someone? That didn't sound bad at all. He could think of a few people that would deserve a bullet, his former drill sergeant for example.

"Alright, let's go."

"Ah, bring a jacket." Kouha smiled. "Some areas of where we are going get kind of chilly in the evening."

Kouen was making waves as he hurried towards the door. He didn't even say a word as he was rushing to get the car. Out the doors, into his fancy car, the man started the vehicle and honked impatiently. To be fair though, Kouha did stay with him as they walked into the parking area. They took in the shades wearing red head and Kouha began to laugh.

"En's been excited all day," Kouha told him, waving before the other was speeding out of view. "He has been needing some things so this is really convenient for him."

"What are we even doing?"

"You'll see." Kouha bounced over to the car and smacked at the handle. "Open this puppy up and let's ride, man. We're wasting time and the auctions only last so long."

"We're going to an action house?" How dull. Opening the door, Judal unlocked the car and started the ignition. With wherever this stupid place was, Kouha gave no specifics, just smirking as he rattled off directions.

"take a turn here,"

"Kouha, we're going in circles!"

"I know, don't worry about it and just pay attention to the roads, newbie."

Judal took the turn hard, slamming Kouha against the car door. He laughed though, sitting a bit closer and clinging to the center console of the car.

"Wooo! Let's do that again."

"You're explaining to your brother why you fell out of my car."

"Ooh, is that a challenge, Brass?"

Judal glanced over to see the other staring at the brass medals hanging from his mirror and smirked. "It was better than being stuck going to school, collateral victim."

"Ooooh, look, doggie thinks he is an individual." Kouha moved over the console, running his hand down Judal's chest. "Do you know any other tricks besides fetch? Did your master ever teach you how to bite with that bark of yours?"

"I know how to neuter," Judal offered, watching Kouha pull away and pout.

"Which way, Kouha."

"Forward," Kouha told him, not even looking at the roads. His hands trailed down Judal's person as Judal sped through the intersection and towards wherever they were going. His hands skimmed up and down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as they went. "Take a left here," he told him, making Judal hit the brakes and turn with a screech. "And right up ahead."

Another rough turn, but Judal was gripping the steering wheel with a vigor, glancing down to see the other playing with the button of his pants.

"And we need to turn left here and take the roundabout," he swirled his finger over the button of his pants as the word roundabout escaped his lips. "Only halfway though."

The other was a tease, one who should not be sitting in his passenger seat.

Judal couldn't reach down to grab him though, not when he needed to be paying attention to the road. He glared down at the other once to try to convey the message. The other must have been getting another transmission though, his head made a nosedive for his crotch. That mouth of his bit the fabric of his pants, unbuttoning them.

Judal hissed as they sped along the road.

"Left, Mister Brass Balls," Kouha purred.

He wasn't going to be getting this while he was driving. Judal took that turn hard, slamming Kouha into his door. The other banged his head against the door, opening it and swinging with it for a minute before Judal reached out and yanked him back in.

"You weren't kidding," Kouha breathed, eyeing the door with a whole new perspective.

"Don't fuck with me, civilian," Judal purred. "How about you finish giving me these directions."

"Take this road to the end and park." The man sighed, pouting a bit as he leaned on the console and looked up at him.

"…you should wear a seatbelt, Kouha."

"I have you to protect me, what need do I have for a seatbelt?"

The other was a pain, but Judal found himself smirking at his tenacity and balls. There was certainly something to be said for the other's behavior. He wasn't afraid to lay it out and do what he wanted. Even if he was leading him in circles and hoping to get him lost, Judal couldn't help but appreciate him. The place they had gone to was an abandoned circus area. Abandoned only due to the fact that the ferris wheel was down and the lights were off. The tents were still around, a few buildings set up near the river next to the place. Some cars were parked, but they were very well from view, Kouen's included.

The man was smoking on the side, his brother Koumei by his side, smoking with him. The two waved, earning a very eager Kouha bolting from Judal's car to their side. Someone had made it so he couldn't leave his car as easily. Judal fumbled with his shirt and pants a minute before locking his car and heading over to them.

"Did Kouha explain?"

"Not a word," Judal replied. "He spent the whole trip giving me a blow job."

"…You came fast."

Kouha snorted, rolling his eyes with a grin as he pulled them along. "You both need to hurry up. I want to see the animals."

"I would hate to break it to you, but I think the park is long past being open." Judal felt himself dragged along with the other as they headed towards the gates and slipped through. Kouen left from there, him and Koumei sprinting towards an area nearby that would have probably housed snakes.

"Where are they going? This place-"

"Shhh, come on." Kouha smiled as he led Judal along. The man continued to shush him as they headed down the trails. Shadows flickered from the tent doors, small sounds escaping here and there.

His senses awakened immediately as he took in the scene. It was just like before. A quiet place, abandoned like any other. But he could see the light flicker off the barrels of guns, he could hear small whimpers.

He had walked into a battle scene. His hand scratched at his back, itching next to his holster. This time…

This time he hadn't walked into the area defenseless.

"Don't do that," Kouha told him. "They'll think your packing and shoot you."

"Where are we?"

"We're at the circus, isn't that what you told me?" Kouha turned around and smiled. "You are going to buy something here. Not so much to keep forever, but to prove your loyalty to the Kou Corporation. We will see what you get and know how well you can handle yourself by seeing you handle whatever you purchase. Don't do weak though, the last man bought a stolen piece of Monet and it was just… so boring."

That was what had happened to get the corporation to turn him in?

The official statements had said that the man had been smudging numbers, taking clients to uncivilized areas. He had been caught with his pants down and child pornography on his computer. The man had been asking for what had happened to him. No one had batted an eye, Kouen himself had dragged the man out by his legs, tossing him quite literally out of the building as Kouha had bounced around beside him, screaming at him for being incompetent and breaking policy.

Judal had heard it from his office as he was reprimanding someone who had been facebooking with a family member. He had walked out to see Kouen and Kouha return, the two telling him as they passed that he was now an executive and he should start moving his things immediately after the janitors moved the former executive's things.

The man had been set up. He had played with the Kou fire and he had gotten burned.

Taking a look around, he could understand. The other had been scared, wanting to get out of this as quickly as possible. No doubt these people would find his home and steal back the painting if they hadn't already. They would be watching whoever came until the day they died most likely.

"…tell me where we are so I can make a decision." He just needed this confirmed.

"You haven't figured it out," Kouha asked. The smile on his face was dark as he motioned around them. "Welcome to the black market, Judal."


	2. Chapter 2

Judal could see the people now as he entered the first building. The lights were now faintly noticeable. They had dug out the inside of the places, creating buildings underground for their work. By day, they were merely an empty circus place, but by night…

People were crowding the inside of the place, talking to one another as they bartered and exchanged. The chatting, the fights, the colorful paintings and the screams from wild exotic animals; it was overwhelming. Judal looked around with mild interest in it all.

"Hey! You little brat! My slave is not yours to touch!" A vendor yelled for only a moment before a gunshot rang through the large trail leading to a large space for selling. It wasn't just slightly dug up. It was an underground city. Judal's eyes widened in shock at it all.

A fake sun was over it all, lighting the room. More animals and people were here. Some wore shackles, some people were in other kinds of chains. Some animals were doing things that would be impossible for normal ones, standing on hind legs and accepting money.

"How-"

"Oh, those dogs were trained for years to do that," Kouha told him, motioning around. "Pick something. Anything at all, Judal. Don't pick an animal though. Trust me. When I first became an executive, I picked a snow leopard. It was so precious!" He shook his head, "I forgot to feed it one day though and it went out and killed six people before animal control found it. They're still trying to find a way to find who owned it. I visit it at the zoo often. Precious Hakuryuu."

"I would pick something, but I'm on the military pension. I don't get that much, Kouha."

"Nonsense. Whatever you want, you can just have me purchase." Kouha leaned forward and smiled, "That is what friends are for, is it not?"

It wouldn't be tied to him that way. Judal nodded, knowing that was the best way to proceed. The last thing he needed was his identity being stolen by someone here. He was glad he didn't hold his wallet in his pocket like some people.

Another person was pick pocketing in front of them, slipping away into the crowd with a smirk in place. The whole place seemed to be content with this lifestyle. What was on one person was soon in another's pocket. Nothing was sacred. He had half a mind to check himself for his own clothes.

A small gasp came from behind him as he felt a hand touch his gun. It happened without pause, Judal's hand slipping the Glock from his back. He shot the person head-on, right between the eyes. They fell back without a pause, their eyes still moving to notice the thing when they fell.

Everyone around took two seconds to look before things were as they had been before. It must have been a common thing. A sweeper came along with a stretcher of bodies, picking up and carrying the body away with others.

"Damn, I didn't know you still held." Kouha laughed a bit, patting his arm. "You know, it's illegal in California to have those things hidden away."

"What California doesn't know, won't kill them."

"Unless they touch it."

"Like my balls, Kouha, you touch, you die." Judal holstered his weapon again and looked around some more. "What am I supposed to get anyway?"

"Anything your little heart desires."

"Anything that I want, huh?"

"Are you a fan of tobaccos? Fine wines? Riches from the Middle East? Do you want to pack heat like you did in the war on terror? There's any and everything in this place. Own a genetically engineered dragon… it's really just a lizard that has had surgery to have a flame thrower installed in its mouth. It dies after a week. Ends up setting fire to your curtains," Kouha laughed. "I sometimes wonder what would happen if I had neighbors that lived really close."

"Are you buying something tonight?"

"No, Kouen forbid me after the unicorn fiasco."

He looked over at the other, taking in the smile and the eagerness. Like a devil leading him through into the depths of hell, Kouha took him by the hand in the name of goodness, his smile promising dreams that his surrounds could only crush.

Well, he was always one to indulge in taking risks.

Judal smirked back at him, leading him along towards some of the more interesting areas. Where the bullets were no less, that's where Judal took him.

They walked through the exotic animals. The elephants making a large amount of noise, their feet shook the ground. The snakes slithered around their feet, making small children cry around them. Kouha's eyes went to the large cats, his person shaking with need at the sight of the snow leopards.

"I want one so bad," he murmured to Judal. "Hakuryuu always had a thing for the neighborhood dog Alibaba. I just want one that wants me. You know what I mean?"

"I haven't a clue," he replied, looking at one of the snakes. Maybe he could release it in lower LA later. It was too simple though. Kouha would see that he was following his lead. He would rather do something of more originality.

They wanted something new from him, something less mundane than just a simple catch and release. He needed something that would make them know he wasn't one to be played with. Something that would just say that he was a force in himself; yes, he needed…

"Slaves! Young slaves here!"

Judal looked up at the man, seeing the overweight wimp calling everyone around. The man motioned towards his stage as a red haired woman was being bartered off.

"Oooh, the auctions are still going. We didn't miss the humans." Kouha looked up at the girl and shook his head. "She's so muscular though. Look at those legs. She's probably from a body building family. Too much maintenance."

She was going for a high price though. The man who bought her seemed pleased with himself.

Judal looked as the next figure went up. Another red haired man, Judal shook his head. What was with these muscular types? The last thing he wanted was to find himself being beaten by some slave. It was out immediately.

"Come on," he pulled Kouha along, looking at some of the hand guns nearby.

"We fit weapons into all shapes and designs here," the merchant told them. "Pens, umbrellas, lamps, pendants: If you have a sister, we've got her protection."

"I see where your sister got her hairpiece," Judal told Kouha, earning a smile from the other.

"It's a simple hairpiece. What are you talking about?"

"Yes, of course," Judal replied, "I'm sure she just walks around wherever she pleases in the way she does without any protection because she is unarmed."

"Absolutely, I trust her immensely to be able to protect herself."

It was getting late according to the stolen watches in the next booth. It was one in the morning and he was still wandering. He could see Kouen and Koumei making their way over to them. Koumei's arms were loaded with books and scrolls as Kouen walked in front of him, watching over the other like a hawk.

"Kouen's got a thing for philosophy," Kouha murmured. "He's been taking stolen fragments of Solomon's narrative and researching into the descendants of ancient kings. It's been rather fascinating." He smiled as he moved forward to meet his brothers.

"Has he decided what he's going to buy?"

"We've been having some trouble, but he did dust a thief with his gun."

Kouen looked over at him and frowned, "You pack?"

"You don't," Judal smirked as he moved around them. "I am just taking my time to decide over a few things. There's absolutely everything here, as Kouha was so kind as to point out."

The other laughed as he motioned towards a particularly decrepit area of the market. "If you go that way, I recommend you keep that gun in plain sight or put away. They see a weapon, they'll shoot first."

"I'll keep that in mind while I shoot them first." Judal had no choice but to go that way though. The other way was too crowded, with a fight now beginning to break out between a few clients who had been ripped off by a merchant.

He glanced into the alleyway and felt his hair stand on end a bit. There was something about this area that was rubbing him the wrong way. Something was definitely wrong with this area. Still, he forced himself to go that way. He pulled his glock out and looked around, noting the smaller figures hiding away behind the tables as they saw him. Kouha and the other two followed behind him as they made their way through the area, looking briefly at the wares set out.

Kouen motioned them to move along as he and Koumei saw an air tight container labeled about lesser keys or something like that.

Kouha smiled faintly before walking alongside Judal a bit further.

It was just too much quieter here. It was like the sound had left, like no one would speak in this area of the market unless they had to. No one bartered, no one spoke. It was point and purchase. Black and white, with no complaints; the guns pointed at customers from the top of every tent made it hard to argue.

Judal kept his hands on his gun, looking around at the wares with only half interest.

He was screwed in getting anything here. He should have gone for a dragon. At least the damn lizard would have died after a few days. He would just need to put out all the fires and bury it in his backyard. But no, that would be too easy.

He paused as he saw a medium sized tent, moving to go in as he heard small voices.

"Our next one is a rather shy thing. He will please any owner though, no matter man or woman. The boy is thirteen, has spent seven years preparing for an owner, and the best part is he is prepared to work starting as of this moment. We will start the bidding at ten thousand."

Judal looked up at the pedestal, noting the lip stick wearing man immediately. The man was grinning as he pointed from one person to another, raising the price higher with every hand that went up. It was a child that was being bid on, the boy not wearing a bit of clothing on him as the others bid on his life. He could see the bruises that marred his body, the lashes that the boy must have received before this.

"Wild boy, look out there," Kouha murmured as the bidding grew higher.

A kid who wanted to be free? It was mildly tempting. The brat could run away after a few days or if he stayed, he could just whip the kid into shape. It might be nice having someone to clean his dishes. Maybe he could have the boy learn how to cook since his food tended to be whatever fast food place was nearest to home.

There was only so much In-N-out that he could eat.

The boy looked out as the bidding began to slow, those eyes of his scanning through the people until Judal could see them. The boy's face didn't show fear, it didn't show hope. It was…

He wasn't sure, but he had seen that expression before. He knew it well. He raised his hand, raising the bid higher. When another hand raised, his went up once more.

The boy's eyes went to him and he stared back, watching the other's expression.

"Judal, are you sure about that?"

"Absolutely, get your wallet out," Judal replied, not even looking away from the boy to talk to Kouha.

The man on stage smiled as he counted down. "Three… two… no one else wants the boy this much? Such a shame, you must be useless, little one… the boy goes to the braided fellow in the back." The figure bowed theatrically, "Thus concludes the auction for the night. Remember that purchases can be received from the side door. We don't take credit or checks."

"Twenty four thousand for a brat. Didn't take you for a pedophile, Judal," Kouha murmured as Judal turned to head out of the tent.

"You have the money?"

"Oh yes. I expected something different, but this should be interesting. Especially from this type of human auction."


	3. Chapter 3

They met with Kouen and Koumei outside of the tent, Kouha waving them down from a nearby vendor. Judal's gun went back into being held tight, his eyes on the surroundings as the three spoke to one another and Kouha pulled a briefcase into his hands from under Koumei's clothing.

"Twenty four thousand isn't much. I would have expected something more expensive."

"Judal has simple taste, I suppose," Kouha replied as he held the case against his chest. "I could ride back with him if you bought too much."

"No, it's fine. We still have room for you. Half of what we found were frauds. Hardly worth my time; we had the merchants taken care of."

"That's fascinating," Judal replied, pulling the briefcase away from Kouha and pushing him towards the others. "Should we do anything else?"

"At around two in the morning? The only places open are coffee and strip clubs. Not really worth our time if you ask me." Kouen looked over at Kouha and Koumei only to see the two nod. "Are you going to head home after this?"

"Yeah, that was in the plans."

Kouen pulled a set of keys from his pocket and tossed them over at him. "We open the place up Monday morning at 6. Don't be late."

The keys jingled in his hands as he caught them, slipping into his pocket with a smooth motion. Judal held the briefcase of money and nodded to the others. "See you Monday then."

"Now, now, don't leave us so soon. Do you even know the way out?" Kouha motioned towards the exit, his eyes going to his brothers in expectance. "Let's go. I'm sure Mei is ready to sleep."

"I've been ready. I've spent half the week cleaning up after the last exec."

"Poor Meimei. Don't worry, Judal seems to be adjusting to his position well."

"I hope so," Koumei moved away, following Kouha as he held Kouen's purchases. The third brother shook his head before following Judal's lead. They headed down one path after another, Kouha talking quietly to Koumei as Kouen and Judal followed after them.

"I was wondering if perhaps a puma-"

"Have you tried maybe getting a cat? A regular cat, I mean. Something a little less able to kill your neighborhood. It's bad enough when we had the leopard running through our backyard and killing the gardener. He was expensive."

"Where's the fun in an animal that will lay around all day and hunt nothing? No, I want something with a kick to it."

"A dog. Dogs are obedient. You can have it chase the mailman."

"Boring, boring," Kouha shook his head. "Maybe I should have bought myself a nice slave as well. They're cheap."

"They're messy and can expose you if they're smart enough."

"But they can be trained. I could have it do things around the house and-"

"Come up with a proposal and En and I will think about it."

"Ah, but proposals take so long." Kouha winced in annoyance, looking over at Judal. "If you train your slave and don't want him, let me know. I want a good slave. Yours looked interesting."

"I will see what I can do for you." Certainly, handing the boy over would be a good plan in case he didn't have the means to keep it there. Then again… it might be useful to keep the boy around in case the other three felt he would need to try this 'trust' exercise again.

He held the briefcase closer as they stopping in a two way passage. Kouha motioned left. "If you go that way, you will be at the side door. You can collect your prize and keep the other thousand as the start to keep your brat feed and all that. My brothers and I are going to head home."

"See you all later then," Judal told them as he turned away.

He moved away from them with a calm pace, grateful as much as he was wary of what was happening around himself. There was no pressure in being alone, no longer having to give a single care what the other three would do with him, but on the other hand…

Even now he wasn't alone.

People passed around him, still trading and fighting. He scurried passed the first few booths, avoiding a conflict in the third booth. His eyes went to a gun being held up at the fourth. A lion roared from the fifth, catching the attention of a small child who was being stolen by a nearby merchant as his mother looked into buying a watch.

Humanity was scum. He never wanted to have to pick a side again. He was a gun salesperson. He didn't have to pick sides or think about the greater good. He didn't have to consider the bad that could come of what he did. There was just life.

He shoved a person out of his way that was slipping their hand up his back. The person was beaten as he fell against a cage of bugs. There was nothing but pigs around here. Nothing but pigs everywhere, making him feel sick. The exit was a nice thing to see.

The fresh air was a nice break, hitting him in the face as he opened the tent curtains and slipped out to find himself under the Ferris wheel. He could see figures standing in a line in front of the carrousel. The lipstick man was talking to a few people nearby as he beat a couple figures in line and handed them over to be given away.

He moved across the distance, seeing his own slave swaying a bit on his feet. Those eyes caught sight of him after he got within feet, those eyes looking over to him a moment before he was waking up. Those eyes were glued to him, mouth opening a moment before quickly closing. He bowed his head, glancing towards the slave owner before he remained once more impassive.

"Ah, sir!" The figure walked over, going to shake his hand before he noticed the gun. Instead of shaking, he smiled and itched at his arm. "The name is Fatima and you are?"

"A buyer, I have no time to waste with pleasantries."

"Of course." The other moved to hold up a paper, "If you will just sign-ah," he stopped when Judal pressed the gun to the other's head.

"How about I pay you and we don't dabble in the frivolous things that will make it easy for those pesky NSA agents to track us."

"Do you mean CIA?"

Judal clicked the safety off, frowning before the other nodded quickly.

"Alright, alright;" the other motioned to the line to move, heading over to the boy and unchaining his shackles from the line. "Would you like for me to-"

"No need to beat him. I am taking him as is."

"Ah, I see." The man smiled as he held the boy out and smiled at him. "The money?"

"Make yourself useful for a moment, slave." Judal set the case on the boy's hands, opening it and beginning to count the money out. "Twenty four thousand, easy money."

"Easy money, but how did you stumble upon it?"

"I don't believe I paid for an inquiry."

"Of course, you must understand though, money that has been stolen and reported… it's just a precaution-"

"I don't believe I had time to steal from a bank in the time I have been away from your auction."

"Beforehand though-"

Judal aimed behind the other and shot at the carrousel, making the slave owner jump. His eyes grew wide, his pants darkening as he shivered in front of Judal.

"Ah… so twenty four thousand… You may leave it with my slave in the front of the line and go."

The man didn't have the courage to take him on, how dull. Judal lowered his weapon and motioned for the boy to follow him. The boy looked up at him a moment before Judal slammed the case of money shut, pulling the boy along with him as he took the money he had divided and left it with the lead slave.

The boy had had bought remained firmly at his side, his hand on Judal's belt loop. His eyes were behind them, watching the others.

The only reason this was aggravating was due to the fact that the boy was buck naked. His body was shaking uncontrollably as the others went out of view.

Judal looked down at him as the other looked around, as though expecting someone to come along and take him or hurt him. He pulled the boy to a stop for a minute before pulling the shackles a bit. "They couldn't give me a key, could they?"

The boy stared at him a moment before looking at the chains.

"God, I hope you can do more than stand around naked." The boy remained silent longer, making Judal sigh before pulling him along. "I can't get any break. I should have stayed in fucking New York. I had everything there. Could eat and sleep all damn day, but no. I wanted to go into the military to play with guns, then I wanted to boss people around."

The boy looked at the car worriedly as Judal pushed him towards the passenger side. He rushed back to Judal's side before Judal groaned.

"Damn it. Get into the car and buckle- You know, you probably don't even know how to speak. Come on," Judal yanked him to the door, opening it and picking the boy up to set him down onto the seat. He clicked the buckle into place after setting his gun and the suitcase on the center console. He placed the case into the boy's lap as he took his gun back into hand. "You are going to _sit_ and _wait_while I check around the car.

The boy nodded, making Judal relax slightly. He shut the door and began to check around the car. Did he trust the Kou brothers? Sure, but he wouldn't give a toothpick towards the others that had been in that place. His car looked fine. He opened his door and popped the hood, checking briefly before shutting it and popping the trunk.

Clear.

He climbed in and pulled his keys out, starting the engine and glancing over at the boy, seeing the boy watching him carefully.

"You know it's rude to stare, brat?"

The boy turned his gaze towards the case, fidgeting around some as Judal groaned. They left quickly, not wanting to stick around any further. The silence bothered him though. Even as they got into the city, the child seemed to be more interested in staring at him.

"Do you know what music is?" Judal looked over at the boy as he got to an intersection, flicking the radio on. "I don't know what's on, but you might as well play around until something interests you."

The boy left the station alone, sitting quietly as they drove through the city, taking many turns just in case and Judal stopping at a fastfood place. He looked over at Aladdin once more before smacking himself in the face.

"Shit… I don't even have anything for-"

"Can we take your order?"

Judal turned towards the drive thru window, ordering for the two of them and then some before he turned to Aladdin. He looked around his car, grabbing a blanket from the back and wrapping it around Aladdin before taking the case and tossing it behind them.

"Alright, you need to keep covered. Don't move around too much or your chains will make noise."

The boy nodded before slipping the blanket around himself a bit more.

"Sir, you can-"

"I know! I know!" Judal glared at the voicebox as he put the car in gear. "How about you shut up and get the food around."

He pulled up before the woman at the window smiled.

"Aww," the woman cooed. "long trip?"

"Something like that." Judal pulled the food into the car, setting it on the boy's lap before taking the drinks and shoving them into his drink coasters. Pulling out his credit card, he handed the thing over to the woman and waited for her to run it through.

"Have a good night," she told them before Judal drove off once more. He sighed before looking at the boy beside him.

"…you can eat while I drive."

The boy remained still before Judal parked in a small parking lot nearby. He reached into the bag and shoved a few French fries into the boy's face. The kid ate it, looking at him in shock before he glanced at the bags once more. Taking only a moment to look at the bags, Judal pulled one away and shoved another few fries into the boy's mouth.

"Eat. It's just fries. There's a burger, fries, chicken, and this drink," he motioned at the one closer to the boy," is yours."

The boy remained still, staring at the bags before he bit his lip. "…this… this is mine?"

"That's yours, Chibi." Judal flicked a french fry at the boy. "That's all yours. He munched on his bird parts as the boy slowly began to reach into the bag, pulling out the container of fries and beginning to slowly eat. He let the boy eat, getting comfortable in his seat as the boy ate.

The sun slowly began to rise on the Saturday morning. The boy look over at him as he ate, looking around now and then before he looked at the car. Judal had to slow him down slightly, taking away the burger a moment to hold the drink up. The boy looked over at him a moment before he winced. His head leaned against the window as he started to cry.

"Hmm? What's wrong, brat?"

The boy shook his head before Judal could smell it. His eyes widened a moment before he shook his head. "You… you did not just cum in my car… Ah shit." Judal handed the boy his burger, handing him the drink as well before he started up the car once more. "Just try to hold it in if you can, Chibi. Get your damn seed on the blanket or something. I can at least wash that."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well sorry doesn't make the car stop smelling of sex."

The boy looked down at himself and shook his head. Setting the burger back in the bag and setting the drink back in the cup holder, he pressed the blanket to his person. "I was supposed to take care of you, but you were busy and then you… I've never been given food like this before."

"Yeah, well fast food joints don't advertise their meals being so good that you orgasm."

The boy shook his head. "It wasn't the food."

Judal shook his head, turning into his driveway and heading into the garage. The boy's eyes went to the building as Judal parked inside, shutting the garage door behind them. His gaze went to the other as Judal munched on some food, grabbing his drink as he opened the door to his car and tossed the keys into a bowl by the car. He walked around, opening the passenger side and motioning with his head. "Come on, brat. Unless you plan to sleep in my damn car and stink it up with more cum, get your ass to the door and bring your food and drink with you."

The boy climbed out, holding the blanket in his hands a moment before he looked up at Judal. His eyes looked a bit fearful as he opened his mouth, silently trying to think of what to say. Judal could see him trying to phrase how to tell him he couldn't.

"…Just get over to the door over there. I'll grab your shit." Judal climbed into the car, shoving his drink awkwardly into the bag before he grabbed the boy's things and did the same. He carried them both into the house, having the boy trail after him. The blanket was tight around his person as he opened and shut doors for Judal.

Judal shook his head, motioning towards the big door to their left. "That's the front door. Don't answer it. There's no one that I want to talk to that will be on the other side of the door. I don't have friends. I don't have lovers. I don't associate with anyone but my bosses, all three of them are insane though so it's not really worth answering the door to them."

The kid nodded, looking at the other doors around them.

"Closet," Judal explained, opening the doors and motioning to the machines inside the closet. "I hooked my laundry machines in here too. We'll wash your blanket and see what we can do about getting you cleaned up after we eat."

He nodded again and Judal shook his head.

"Alright, come on. I better show you to the bathroom. We can eat in there. I don't really see the point in eating in the kitchen since I use the table as a desk. The living room is a bit empty too. I don't really do much besides sit at my table and work on gun blue prints or shoot cans in the backyard."

The boy looked around the place as the phone rang.

"Shit… that better not be important." Judal glanced at the boy once more before he set their food down on the coffee table. One glance to his phone told him that it was Kouha, who had called before assuming that the missed calls were all from him. Judal headed towards his own room. He grabbed some spare sweatpants and a shirt before heading into the room again, making the kid sit as he went to grab some pliers from the garage.

The pliers were where he had left them, but his eyes drifted to the bolt cutters. Those would be easier. Without a doubt, they would be able to tear through the metal. He brought both, returning to the boy looking around the place nervously.

"Sit," he told him, watching the boy sit down immediately. "You'll be easy to take care of, won't you?" Judal knelt down, taking the chains into his hands and setting the bolt cutters in place. Yet the kid's hands went to his, stopping him.

"No…"

"Hey, you'll be stuck naked if I don't do this. Shut up and let me do this."

The boy shook his head, looking around before he glanced at Judal. "I have to go to your bedroom."

"_Like hell you do! Shut up and let me do this," _Judal snarled, breaking the chains around the boy's feet and following quickly with his hands. He moved next to the individual cuffs, breaking them one by one, soon enough having to sit on the boy and pin him down to get the job done. The kid's face said that he didn't really get free of them… ever.

Tears streamed down his face as he curled up at the edge of the couch, huddling under the blanket and beginning to apologize.

"Stop that," Judal pulled the blanket away and yanked the boy over, seeing him stare in shock before Judal held him close. "Stupid idiot. Not being bound is good. Don't you even know what it means to be free? What the hell did you do before the damn market?"

"I'm not supposed to be unbound."

"Yeah, well I bought you so what I say goes and I say that no one in my house gets to be bound unless I cuff them. Got it?"

The boy looked at him in worry, glancing around the room a moment before he reached for his food. He resumed eating once more as Judal handed him a remote from nearby.

"This is for the television there," he motioned towards the television. "I want you to press these buttons," he pointed at the channel scrolling buttons, "and find a show to watch. Something that interests _you_."

Meanwhile he would make his phone call to Kouha and see what the pest wanted now.

The boy nodded and Judal pressed the power button, leaving the boy to eat as he went to his phone. Somehow, he had the feeling that this was going to be a pain in the ass.


	4. Chapter 4

The boy was left alone on the couch as his master went to answer the phone. He pressed the button, finding himself staring in surprise at all the things he could see on the screen before him. There were people laughing and smiling, animals barking and meowing. There was a monster attacking people on another channel, making him press the button in shock and terror. He looked back at his master, seeing the man run his hands through his hair.

Was it a man even? He couldn't be sure with the way the man's hair was. He didn't have breasts though. Surely no woman was without those. He wouldn't judge though.

He stopped as he saw a movie playing on one of the different channels. The drawn woman had hair like his masters! He moved closer to the screen, sitting on the floor in his blanket once more. His drink and food in hand, he watched as the woman looked over the fence, talking to her animal.

He knew how she felt. It was so hard to be trapped, stuck behind walls without a way to break free. It was so cruel of people to keep others trapped like that. His body was still burning too. Was she fed things like him? He found himself sliding forward more, watching the other figure come into the woman's life. He looked over at his master, finding that he had disappeared into another room.

The boy's hands went to his wrists, feeling the lightness in his hands. His legs felt lighter too. It was weird, being free like this. He couldn't help but to feel happy though. He was sure that was what it was that he felt. He smiled as he saw the two characters singing. Yeah, he wanted to be like them. He wanted to run free in the world and not be held down by anyone again.

Without a pause, he climbed to his feet, wobbling off balance without the chains holding him back. He looked around, seeing the clothes that the other had left for him and walking haphazardly over to pick them up. His eyes went over the holes, attempting several times to put them on before he figured both it and the shirt out. He felt like he was wearing clothes far too big, but they were his master's clothes and his master had given them to him.

He grinned as he looked around and danced around some.

Freedom was nice! Freedom was so amazing. He sipped his drink and ate some of the other food that his master had bought him. Everything tasted so good! The drink slid down his raw throat soothingly. The food filled his ravenous hunger.

This was amazing, perfect, spectacular, fantastic! Aladdin laughed a bit as he danced around, spinning around in the room as he looked at his new home. It was so big! There was more than just four walls and there was lights and blankets. There wasn't a single IV or anything around to go into him. There was a room devoted just to food!

The cushions were so big he could have curled up on them and slept like one of the small fuzzy animals on the screen. He listened to the next song and smiled more as he watched the characters.

"Damn, Kouha. He never seems to leave me alone when I want him to." His master returned to the room, looking over at him and the screen before he snorted. "You're watching this?"

The boy was engrossed into the film though, curled up against a couch cushion as he watched the trouble start to happen.

Judal gave a sigh as he moved to sit down next to him, wrapping an arm around the child before the little one moved to hold onto him. Those blue eyes looked up at him, staring at him fearfully once more. "…do they…"

"He gets the girl and Jafar is defeated," Judal told him, spoiling the entire movie for the boy. The child didn't seem to mind at all, looking once more at the screen more happily.

"…so what's your name, brat?"

"You can call me Aladdin," the boy told him, not looking over at him as he watched the film.

"That's not very funny, kid. What did your owners before call you?"

"They didn't. I was called slave." Still not paying him any attention other than to answer his questions, 'Aladdin' continued to stare at the screen. "I don't think I like this. Are you sure they-"

"They'll be fine. The girl's not a complete moron." Judal leaned back, watching the boy sit in anxiousness. His eyes were so glued to the screen. At this rate, it would be only a matter of leaving the television on while he went to work. He could probably buy a Disney collection of movies and just have the boy watch a different one every day.

_You can always give your little slave to me if you don't like him._

Kouha would probably be better at taking care of him. He might hand him over after a while, but not for a couple months. It would be better to have him here for now while the executive job was just starting. He would keep the Kou brothers entertained while he was in this position. If an opening with Sindrian industries opened, then he would consider moving over.

Life was easy, especially for him. It wasn't like he had much to worry about when he had his own inheritance from the Al Thamen company that had been long bought out by Kou Corp.

"Master?" The boy looked up at him, making Judal shake out of his daze.

"My name's not master, brat. It's Judal."

"Master Judal?"

Ignorant brat! "What is it, _Aladdin?_"

The boy smiled up at him as he said the name. He leaned up, kissing him briefly before he settled back onto his lap. "Thank you for buying me."

His face turned red as Aladdin looked at the screen again, his hand slipping beneath the sweatpants. He froze. "Chibi, you better not be masturbating on my couch."

"I'm really hot right now," the other told him, making Judal haul him up by his shirt.

"Oh no. This is not happening on my couch!"

"Ah! Master p-please!" Aladdin squirmed for freedom, one hand still in his pants as Judal carried him towards the bathroom. The big room with the dining table and living room area broke into a small hallway nearby. When they headed that way, there was an immediate door in front of them that was a rather good sized bathroom.

It was there that the other took him, tossing him down onto a toilet seat before he let go. Aladdin tried to get up, but the other pushed him back onto the seat.

"_Sit!"_ Judal told him, turning to the tub and beginning to prepare a bath.

"We won't know how the movie ends!"

"I'll take you to the freaking Disneyworld/land or whatever they call it around here if you stay put."

"Disneyworld?"

"Yeah, it's where all those little movies are celebrated and whatnot. I don't really watch those things though. I'd rather not watch television."

Aladdin went silent, sitting in place. He could go to where those movies were celebrated? Did they celebrate all movies? Was celebrating fun? He watched his master move to undress him and Aladdin grabbed his master's pants, moving to pull them down when the other stopped him.

"…what do you think you are doing?"

"I need to please you. You have done far too much for me. It's my job."

"Are you paid?"

"No."

"Then don't do anything." Judal pulled his pants back into place and shutting off the water after a minute. "Alright. You can climb into the tub and do all that dirty shit in there. We masturbate in the bathroom only, got it?"

"But we're supposed to do it in the bedroom to-"

"Okay, brat. Listen up and listen good because I'm only going to say this once. I am not into pedophilia. I don't have sex with small children. I don't have sex in general. I am what is known as asexual. I don't really get all that interested in other people. I would rather fight, but I was kicked from the military for being too aggressive and starting a border dispute in the Middle East. Therefore, you will take your masturbating and your orgasms and do them in here so that you can at least not get everything in the damn house smelling like sex."

The boy went silent a moment before holding his face up.

"…What the hell are you doing now?"

"I am trained to take abuse too."

"Oh my God," Judal groaned at the sight of the boy preparing to be hit. "Take your naked ass and get in the tub. Jerk off until you're spent and don't you dare ask me to hit you again."

"I'm sorry."

"No-don't-" he stopped himself, trying to relax at the boy's apology. "Just- Aladdin, you aren't going to be doing what you were trained to do. You are here because you were picked by me. While that does make you special and better than most, that doesn't mean that you are going to be getting hit or going to be giving me blowjobs. You are going to occasionally do a few chores and live with me until I figure out what the hell I'm going to do with you."

"What are chores?"

Was this progress or was he imagining it? Judal picked the boy up, setting him down in the bathtub and dumping the rubber duck he had gotten in it. His eyes caught sight of some of the bubble bath nearby, pouring a little of that in before he turned the faucet back on. The tub filled more, bubbles forming around the boy to his great surprise.

"Master! What are these?" He moved to the furthest edge of the tub, his eyes wide in shock. His hands gripped the edge of the tub as Judal laughed at him.

"Master's special weapons for cleaning little brats who start jerking off on my couch," Judal replied, moving to pick up a handful of the bubbles. He moved to touch the boy's face, watching him wince in terror before Judal covered the lower half of his face with the bubbles. The boy's eyes opened, staring at him in shock.

"…they don't hurt."

"They're bubbles, stupid. Bubbles don't hurt anything."

Aladdin reached out slowly, taking a few bubbles into hand as he wiped the others off his face. He looked down at them a moment before pressing his hand to Judal's face, wiping the bubbles on him before Judal sighed.

"Master looks older with bubbles."

"It's Judal, Chibi."

"Are you naming me that?"

"No, you said your name is Aladdin. Congrats, you are now Aladdin."

The boy smiled to him before sinking into the water more, those hands disappearing as the boy watched him. He was starting to realize what that face meant. He shook his head and set the boy's clothes on the toilet seat, grabbing a few towels from under the sink and setting them down nearby. "When you finish," Judal told him, "you can dry off with these towels and then put those clothes back on."

"Where are you going to go," already he was shifting over to the edge of the tub where his master was, frowning as the other stood there preparing to move.

"I have some work to finish for Monday."

"Oh…" Aladdin slid down, watching the other as he moved to leave. As the door closed, Aladdin looked at the bubbles, watching the water ripple as he moved this way and that. He was still hurting from need, but his master didn't seem at all interested. He had even said he wasn't. He couldn't make the other unhappy though. He would get rid of him should he be bothersome.

He tried to take care of himself, staying in the water until it was long since cold. The bubbles slowly popped away until there was none left. Finally, when they were gone and he had finished himself up, he climbed out of the tub, drying himself and climbing back into the clothes he had been given. He continued to dry his hair as he walked out of the bathroom, looking around with interest at the area.

Master Judal hadn't said what he was supposed to do after his taking care of himself. Looking around, Aladdin found the other sitting at the table in the big room, his head down on his work as he silently slept.

He must have been so tired. They had been up late.

Quietly, he moved over to the other's side, trying to move the chair so he could maybe slide the other to the sofa or something. The chair wouldn't budge though. He tried getting on the floor and pushing with his feet, but the chair was too heavy with Judal on it. In the end, he tapped the man on the shoulder, earning a grunt or two before those red eyes looked over at him.

He had really pretty red eyes. Aladdin had never seen anything like them in his entire life. He couldn't help but to smile a bit as the other looked at him sleepily. "You should go get some sleep," he murmured, hugging the other.

The man sat up though, letting out a yawn before he shook his head. "I'll mess up my sleeping patterns by sleeping all day." He stood up, heading to the kitchen and looking around a few cupboards. "I'm out of coffee… I should have gotten more- Damn, I forgot about that."

"Can I help you somehow?" Aladdin moved to stand by the other, looking around for this coffee.

"Nah, it's not something I have around here right now. I was supposed to get some, but I got caught up in things last night." Judal ran a hand through his hair before Aladdin stood before him and smiled, waiting to be told what to do. The other just walked around him though, looking around some of the drawers as he scratched some notes onto a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Aladdin moved to look at the paper before Judal handed it and the pen to him.

"Write down things for me while I figure out what we need to get from the store."

"O-okay." Aladdin watched as the other opened and shut cabinets, rattling off food. "Peaches, melon, milk, eggs, bread."

"Peaches, milk, bread," Aladdin tried to write them all down, doing his best to write them down. He wasn't quite sure entirely if he spelled them right, but he did his best.

"Peks?" Judal looked over his shoulder and sighed. "…you have no idea how to spell."

"I'm sorry! I wasn't taught that." Aladdin bowed to the other, having the paper taken away before Judal began to write things down himself.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I probably should be impressed that you can write this well, despite everything you've been through. I will have to see about getting you some books and teaching you how to do this kind of thing."

"I will do my best!" He felt bad for being unable to help. He moved to follow the other as Judal headed to the place where the car was.

"…What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you."

The man looked at him a moment before he motioned the boy over. Aladdin could feel his happiness rise as he went to the man, standing proudly before him. This time whatever master Judal needed, he could do. As Judal knelt down, Aladdin awaited his orders.

"…You don't get to call me master if I take you out with me."

"Okay."

"You don't get to touch yourself under your pants either. No kissing my face or telling anyone that you are a slave or that I bought you. You will be quiet unless spoken to."

"Got it!"

The other looked unconvinced, but the arm that went to his back said he had passed the test, being able to go with him to wherever he was going. He was given a pair of sandals to wear that were far too big, flapping loudly as he climbed into the man's car and waited for him to get in. He pulled his buckle on and listened to the car start.

They were going to go shopping.


	5. Chapter 5

The world was filled with a spectrum of colors, the sun shining down onto the dashboard as they drove. Aladdin's eyes were everywhere at once, taking it all in. There was so much! He couldn't believe his eyes. His hands held onto his seatbelt, gasping a bit and holding his breath at it all.

Wow, what a world this was!

People walked down the streets, walking animals in some people's cases. Some kids were playing out in their driveways. He could see a bird flying ahead of them in the sky. It's wings were stretched, catching the wind as it flew. What a wondrous world it was!

Aladdin jumped when he saw his window rolling down. When he looked over at Judal, he could see the smirk on the other's face, however small it was. He smiled back, looking quickly enough out the window only to feel the cool air on his face. He smiled at the world outside the window, enjoying the wind hitting him.

"This is amazing!"

"It's just the suburbs." Judal told him. The other seemed happy though. His frown was gone now, a small smirk playing on his lips more notably as he turned on the music again in the car. Aladdin looked over at the buttons and moved to play with the radio.

There were a lot of static channels. Why so many people must enjoy such things, he would never understand. Still he found a station that was playing something really exciting, making him smile as the woman sang. Between the music and the surroundings, Aladdin found himself in paradise. There wasn't a thing that he would rather have, although master Judal seemed to have something in mind, he turned, heading up to a rather large building, parking the car and raising a brow at him. The window started to move to close and Aladdin fell away from it, widening in surprise before he heard the other laughing at him.

With the window up, the car turned off, Judal climbing out before he opened Aladdin's door. "Come on, brat. I'm not going to take you out without you being able to wear something besides my old gym clothes."

"I don't mind-"

"I don't need you jerking off in my clothes, Chibi." Master Judal looked over at him warningly before he led him into the building, looking around for a few minutes through an assortment of clothes as Aladdin looked around carefully. He tugged at Judal's shirt.

"I won't do that in your clothes, but let's go."

"Hmm?"

"I don't wanna be here."

"Well that sucks, doesn't it." The other pulled him along by his hair, picking out an assortment of clothes and climbing into a fitting room with him. "You're going to dress like a person because you are just another person. Now try these on."

"I don't like them."

His master frowned, "Well what do you like then."

"I like mas- I mean, I like your clothes." Aladdin flinched in preparation for being hit. He had disobeyed by almost saying master. His master was going to punish him for that.

The other didn't move for a moment. Aladdin felt a hand rest on his head before the other was slowly pulling the shirt off him. Here it would start. He had been told about the punishments he would get for making his master cross. Lashings, punches, yelling-

His master set the clothes down as Aladdin began to shake on his feet. He pulled a shirt into his hands and spoke quietly. "Raise your hands up above your head."

Aladdin obeyed without pause, waiting for what was to come. He felt a shirt pulled over his head, his arms slipping through the short sleeves to rest on his person. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to feel the first hit.

A hand ruffled through his hair a moment before he felt the other move away.

"Okay, so you're a medium fit. Let's see what we can do about pants."

Aladdin opened his eyes in shock, looking to see the other looking through some pants he had brought. "What?"

Master Judal looked over at him and motioned to the plain shirt. "You're a size medium."

"You aren't going to punish me?"

"Do you want to be punished?"

"No, but I almost completely disobeyed your rule."

"You did, didn't you?" The other grabbed his nose, wiggling it for a moment in a way that made him unable to breathe through it. "Don't be calling me master, Chibi. I'm not your master. I'm your legal guardian, got it?"

"Legal guardian?"

"Yep, that's our story. You can feel free to tell whoever asks that too."

He was allowed to speak for himself? Aladdin stared at the man in shock. What kind of master was he anyway? He didn't want him coming onto him. He was giving him his own clothes from the looks of things, he didn't punish, and he letting him talk to others. That wasn't something that he was supposed to be able to do. He was supposed to be trapped somewhere and pleasure his master whenever the other felt the slightest inkling of interest.

His stomach started to twist as he tried to sort through the confusing thoughts. Once more he was feeling too warm. He tried to keep himself in check as the other held pants to him.

"I think I need to take a bath," Aladdin told him, making the other stare up at him.

"…Are you kidding me?"

"I really need to take a bath," he replied, feeling the usual need running through him.

"Well, I would hate to break it to you, but there isn't a bathtub anywhere nearby." Judal crossed his arms over his chest. "You're going to have to hold it." Aladdin reached down before the other caught his hands. "I don't mean hold like that. Don't you dare do that in here."

His body moved forward on its own, resting against his master, he shut his eyes, trying to hold it like his master had meant. His body was just feeling more and more heated by the minute. "…I don't know if I can… It hurts."

Judal leaned down, grabbing his shoulders and staring straight into his face seriously. "dead bodies, blood, violence, being caught naked in public, crying, no family-"

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up and think about those things."

Aladdin shook his head, "I don't want to, they're sad."

"That's the point."

What did he mean? Aladdin shook his head again, doing as he was told and thinking about those things. They were horrible things. Why would his master have him think about these things?

Yet his master was moving to kneel before him, tugging his pants down only to shove a pair he had gotten from outside the room onto him. He buttoned them up and nodded. "These are a little big, but you'll grow into them."

"Why can't I wear your-"

"You're not going to run around wearing my clothes." Judal stood up once more turning away from him. The clothes he had picked out were comfy enough, but they were not his clothes. He couldn't do what he was supposed to in these clothes. These were very confining. They were not meant for what he had in mind. Judal looked over at him and smirked, "Besides, I can't take you to freaking Disneyland California with you dressed in my gym gear."

Aladdin smiled at him, thinking back to that movie. "Can we watch the rest of that show? I didn't get to see what would happen in the end."

"I think I have a copy of the movie lying around in a box somewhere," Judal replied, handing the gym clothes back to him. "You'll have to put these back on for me to buy your clothes, but you don't need to try anything else on. We'll just buy whatever else fits you."

Nodding, Aladdin felt a sense of relief go through him. This would let him get to do more things with the other. In that case, he could get used to these things. If he went to the little lengths that his master asked, it would make him more manageable in other regards.

He turned away, slowly pulling the shirt up. He tossed it over at the bench beside them before his hands went to the button of the pants, slowly undoing them before the other noticed what he was doing.

The other's face was in disbelief once more before he shook his head. "I can leave if you want to do that."

"There's no point in me doing this without you," Aladdin replied, staring at him in shock.

"Fuck my life," Judal murmured before he knelt down before Aladdin and yanked the pants off. He shoved the sweatpants onto him, tying them tighter than before and shoving the shirt over his head. "You need to stop doing that. I'm not going for it. Give up and take what I give you."

That wasn't what he was supposed to do though. Aladdin grabbed his shoulders as the other went to move away, holding him close before he pressed his lips to the man's. He would just have to show him. This was what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to bring the other pleasures with his person. Otherwise he would be taken back.

His lips melded against Judal's, his tongue slipping into the other's mouth to try to coax him into doing this with him. He began to tug on his master's lower lip. He tasted good, better than he had expected his master to taste. His body was strong and firm in his grip too, making things easy.

He squeaked when he felt the other bite his tongue, yanking him back and slamming him down on the bench.

"You bit me," Aladdin complained.

Judal ignored him, holding his hand over his face. He looked mad. He looked furious at him. "…Chibi… don't do that again."

"But-"

"Don't. Do. That. Again." He picked up the clothes from nearby and glared over at him. "Are you coming?"

"Yes," Aladdin replied, getting up and walking in a sulking manner alongside his master. Had he done something wrong in his execution of the kiss? He had tried his best. More of those clothes that fit him were picked out, the other buying him lots of miscellaneous things before they went through a line to buy it all. His master was spending a lot of money on things that he really didn't need.

They headed out to the car afterwards, climbing in and Aladdin having to change onto a set of those clothes in the backseat while the other waited for him. He had to put on a pair of sandals that fit his feet too. He returned to the front passenger seat in those clothes, having the other take the tags of them and toss them into a cup holder before they were off again.

This time, Aladdin didn't look out at the sunny world outside. As tempting as it was, especially when his master rolled the window down for him again; he didn't want to look at it all. Anxiety overwhelmed him. There was too much at risk if he didn't please his master. The man from before had told him well what he was supposed to do. The other would get bored of him if he didn't. He would be taken back and-

He felt a hand reach over the center console and take his into their own. Judal's hand squeezed his a couple times before he looked over at him. "What did you do before being a slave, brat?"

"Before?" He could hardly remember anything; certainly there wasn't anything worth remembering. "I don't remember anything. I am a slave."

"Call yourself a slave again and I'll consider beating you up." Judal glared at the road, making Aladdin shudder.

"I don't remember anything though."

"Did you have other masters," Judal asked.

"Yeah, but they got mad at me." Aladdin played with the other's hand as they headed to turn into some other big building. "I didn't want to do something with them and they got mad."

"oh yeah?" Judal glanced over at him before he turned to park. "What was so awful that you wouldn't do it?"

"I didn't want to have sex with them."


End file.
